


Please Don't Leave Me

by dean_casxx



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_casxx/pseuds/dean_casxx
Summary: Alan hears a quiet knock at his door. It has to be him. Sure enough, Christopher is standing in the hallway as Alan opens the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1930 at Sherborne School.

Alan squints at his math homework as his eyes start to blur the symbols. It is all simple to him. _Why does the teacher require me to do this?_ Alan doesn’t get why he has to do it, especially since he and Christopher teach themselves calculus. _I must do as my teacher says, she meant what she said unlike many others who have spoken to me._ He is in his private room on the second floor. Most boys have to share but the school was forced to put him in a separate room when he got bullied endlessly by his roommates and never got any sleep. Alan yawns and stares longingly at his bed. _Why hasn’t he come? I want to hear his voice._ It is nice for Alan to get to hear Christopher’s voice after hearing the taunting voices of the other students all day. Christopher always comes to Alan’s room to go over their secret codes and talk after dinner. He is almost never late, unless he gets caught sneaking by a teacher. This has only happened once.

Alan starts pacing in nervousness. He can’t help it, his mind always jumps to the worst case scenarios. _What if he is getting punishment for trying to come talk to me? It would be all my fault! Does he not want to come anymore?_ Alan hates thinking like this. He knows his friend would never abandon him.

Just then, Alan hears a quiet knock at his door. _It has to be him._ Sure enough, Christopher is standing in the hallway as Alan opens the door. _Yes!_

“I’m sorry I’m so late, a teacher stopped me but I got out of it eventually,” Christopher apologizes. “Did I worry you?”

“Yes, you did.” Alan pulls him into a gentle hug. _Something seems off about him._ Alan doesn’t know what, but he can tell, even though reading people is definitely not one of his strengths.

Christopher holds on longer than usual. _This is nice, yet I wonder what is wrong..._ Alan ponders.

“Let’s perfect our new cipher,” Christopher says after a little while.

“Okay.”

The two boys work on their improving cipher, sitting side by side on Alan’s bed. They spend an hour writing, calculating, and erasing.

Christopher suddenly speaks. “Alan, people might call you weird, or think that you’re inferior to them, but that’s not true. You’re special, you know that right? You are way better off than any of them. In fact, I believe you can change the world, with these ciphers.”

“Really? I can?” Alan says, confused. _He’s the only one who believes in me._

“I know you can, Alan. Sometimes it is the people no one imagines anything of who do the things that no one can imagine,” Christopher says, turning to Alan and smiling.

“Thanks Christopher.” _That means so much to me._

“For what?”

“For believing in me, even when everyone else doesn’t think I could ever do anything,” Alan tells him gratefully.

Christopher says nothing, just looks back down at the code, a smile still lingering on his face.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Alan half murmurs. He catches a brief moment of deep sadness on Christopher’s face. It’s gone an instant later.

“You’d be just fine, a genius as always,” Christopher tells him with a small amount of humor.

_I don’t know how I would live,_ Alan realizes. He can’t imagine a world without him in it. “Never leave me, okay?” He decides to say.

“Never.”

Alan nearly falls asleep a while later, while trying to focus back on his math. Christopher crawls over onto the bed closer beside him.  
  
“Goodnight, I will see you tomorrow,” Christopher says softly. Then he does something that Alan could never never expected. Christopher's lips ghost over Alan's just before he kisses him. It’s light and gentle, yet a bold move because Alan doesn’t know how to react at first. Then it hits him. _This is what I’ve wanted._ He kisses him back just as sweet and gentle. Christopher hums and breaks away, smiling like Alan has never seen.

“I love you,” Christopher tells Alan.

Alan is too shocked to reply. He studders, “I... I-”

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long!” Christopher says with a small laugh.

Alan just smiles, and wraps him in his arms.

“Goodnight to you too.”

Christopher gets up and so does Alan. Christopher kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

Alan’s head spins. _I love him too._ He goes over the night again and again in his head as he falls asleep.

  
  
***

  
As Alan wakes up, he hears faint sirens. _What’s going on?_ Then he recognizes what type of siren it is, even though he only heard it once as a kid. An ambulance.

He jumps up and joins a few other kids in flocking into the courtyard. There is a stretcher with someone on it, being lifted into the ambulance. Being small for his age, Alan easily navigates the quickly growing crowd. _Who is it?_ He gets a glance of the face of the person on the stretcher. It is undoubtedly Christopher. _How?! What?!_

The ambulance almost leaves by the time that Christopher comes back to his senses. “E-e-excuse me! That-that is my friend. My best friend. Is he going to b-be alright?” Alan asks one of the paramedics, knowing Christopher has always been more than just a friend.

“He’s gone,” the paramedic responds. “I am very sorry.”

“What-what happened to him? He was f-fine last night!!”

“The headmaster has informed me that he had bovine tuberculosis, one of your classmates found him passed out. We are taking him to his parents and the funeral home.” _They can’t! They can’t take him away from me! He can’t be dead! He promised he would never leave... I need to tell him how much I love him!_ Alan panics, knowing this will be the last time he sees his beloved Christopher.

“You can have a moment with him before we leave,” the paramedic tells Alan, having a little sympathy.

Alan steps into the ambulance and kneels next to Christopher’s head. “Remember when we met? In math class on the first day, both bored out of our minds,” Alan whisperes softly, tears in his eyes. “You told me you could teach me trigonometry.” He took a few seconds to remember, cherishing the memories.

“I’ll do it. I'll make more ciphers, maybe I'll even ma-make a cipher machine. I'll-I’ll do it for you, Christopher. Y-you mean the world to me and I will never l-l-let you down,” Alan quietly tells Christopher’s body.

“I just w-want you to know that I love you,” Alan chokes, tears spilling down his face. “I always have and I always will. I-I was just too afraid to say it, because I di-didn’t want you to think of me as weird like everyone else. I just w-wish I could have said it to you and seen your smile one last time.” Alan wipes away his tears and stands up. He grabs Christopher’s hand and squeezes it for a few seconds. He lets go and steps out of the ambulance when the paramedic says it is time for them to leave.

The ambulance drives out of the courtyard and away down the street. Alan feels empty. The only person who ever loved him was now dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted, any comments are welcome:)


End file.
